1. Field
The present invention relates to fuse units with multiple connections, and in particular fuse units for motor vehicles.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the automotive industry, cable distributors are used, which feed current from a common source to the connections of individual power consuming components via individual fuses.
Fuses that are mounted on a common busbar or that are integrated in a busbar are already known. Such components are connected on both the incoming and the outgoing side via a screwed-on connector part. Alternatively, individual plug-in contacts may be provided on the fuses of the outgoing side. Such prior devices are described in DE 196 46 264 C2 where current supply connection is attached on the incoming side by way of a busbar by way of a main fusible element. On the outgoing side, a plurality of connector pieces are provided, which are individually connected to the busbar by way of fusible elements. In this regard, the fusible elements on the outgoing side may be preassembled in varying widths and/or thicknesses in relation to their melting behavior. A hole may be provided in the connector pieces on both the incoming and the outgoing side respectively for the attachment of a terminal end or for a screw terminal.